The line beween love and hate
by FairyLove5
Summary: She is beautiful top student and he's handsome captain of the football team. They would be a perfect couple, wouldn't they? But they hate each other. Their greeting is sentice „I hate you!". But is that the real feeling? The line between love and hate is thin so what is their true feeling? My first fanfic! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

THE LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE

**She is beautiful** **top student and he's handsome captain of the football team. They would be a perfect couple, wouldn't they? But they hate each other. Their greeting is sentice „I hate you!". But is that the real feeling? The line between love and hate is thin so what is their true feeling?**

* * *

„Results of the last exams were a disastrous! Only two students got A's and the rest got D's or less then that! Seriously people, what is wrong with you?! Don't you care about your own future?! Anyway I'm giving tests back. Everyone with E and F will have to take extra lesions." Chemistry teacher, Miss Evergreen was shocked with results this time.

„Congratulations, Miss Heartfilia you got perfect score the rest of the class should try to be like you."Evergreen smiled at Lucy. Lucy was favorite of every teacher because she had straight A's in all of her classes.

Lucy smiled back at her teacher. Everyone else looked at Lucy with envy, except Levy. She was like Lucy, all straight A's. Lucy was top student at her school. She studies without any problems and always gets perfect scores.

And she's beautiful , golden hair that reaches her shoulders, big chocolate-brown eyes with golden dots and hot body. She was kind, polite and calm. She's every boy dream girlfriend.

„Geeks always get good grades!" a boy with a pink hair stated,

„Shut up, at least I'm not stupid like you!"Lucy glared at the guy,

„Who are you calling stupid, ugly?!"Natsu replied with glaring too,

„I call stupid people stupid, you idiot! And who are you calling ugly?!" Lucy shouted,

"Natsu! Lucy! Take your argument to the principal's room!" Miss Evergreen said glaring at both teens.

"He / She started it!" they said in sync,

"I don't care who started it. I'm fed up with your arguments every single class. So go to the principal's room to cool off a bit." Evergreen tried to sound calm but you could pick up anger in her voice.

* * *

"Lucy! Natsu! This is already 10nt time this week! When will you stop fighting already?!" the school principal, Mr. Makarov, shouted at teens.

"He/ She started it! Hey! Stop that! Stop copying me! Me?! You're the one copying!" they said in sync. Makarov sighed.

"Why can't you get along like with the rest of the class?" Makarov asked them desperately. Natsy and Lucy didn't listen to him, they were busy glaring at each other. Makarov just sighed sounding tired.

"Detention, both of you!" Makarov shouted stopping them in their fight.

"What?! Detention with him/ her?!" again they said it in sync. "Stop that!" and again. It was fun to watch it. But Makarov wasn't here to have fun. He was here to teach those brats how to behave.

"You'll have detention together till you stop fighting and if it doesn't work I will personally make your every hour spend together… Understood?!" Makarov said glaring at the teens who couldn't do anything but nod their heads.

They came out from the room depressed but deep down inside happy. But they wouldn't confess it even if it means to die.

"I hate you!"Lucy said angrily punching him into his shoulder,

"Same here!" Natsu replied flipping her skirt up and making her chase him.

Even though they didn't get along they had to admit that they were having fun fighting. So,is the hate the real feeling they are having? Don't know (I now but I won't tell you) so let's find out!

* * *

This is my first fanfic so please leave review and tell me how can I improve myself. Thanks!  
FairyLove5


	2. Chapter 2- My song,your song ,our song?

**She is beautiful** **top student and he's handsome captain of the football team. They would be a perfect couple, wouldn't they? But they hate each other. Their greeting is sentence „I hate you! ". But is that the real feeling? The line between love and hate is thin so what is their true feeling?**

**My first fanfic so please leave a review with suggestions on how can I improve myself.**

* * *

Chapter 2- My song,your song... Our song?

"Lucy, sit here!" A beautiful white-haired girl smiled at favorite blonde while showing her a seat beside her. Lucy smiled and sat down.

"Thanks, Mira, for saving my seat." Lucy winked. Mira was short for Mirjane, one of Lucy's best friends.

She is one of the school's beauties with her long wavy white hair, piercing blue eyes and nice body. She is modeling for a famous teen magazine "The Look!". She has nice personality but when you anger her you can't be saved.

"Don't mention is. Sooo… How did it go?" Mira asked in curiosity. Lucy sighed while 'passing out' at her desk.

"Horrible! Now I need to spend every afternoon with him!" Lucy complained,

"And that's bad because...?" Mira looked waiting for Lucy to continue,

"That's because I hate him! He annoys me!" Lucy said looking angry,

"Hahahahah, I wonder… You're lucky Lucy, because you can freely love him..." Mira smiled at her with a little sadness in her eyes. Lucy rose her upper part of body feeling Mira's sadness in her words.

"Mi…"Lucy tried to say something but Mira cut her off,

"Shh, Lucy, the teacher's here." She said. Lucy looked at her teacher, Mr. Laxus Dreyar and then again at Mira. Mira was happily smiling to herself with a look of a girl in love directed to her teacher…

* * *

After school have ended Lucy went to the detention sighing. She sat as far away as she could form Natsu, who was clearly annoyed by her action. After the teacher gave them their assignments he left them all alone.

Lucy quickly finished her assignments and then she took out her newest iPod and started listening music. She started humming the melody of the song she was listening to. Few seconds after she noticed Nastu giving the rhythm of the song. She pulled out one of her headphones out of her ear. She started singing.

"_Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start_

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_  
_They say I'm caught up in a dream_  
_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_  
_Well that's fine by me_

Natsu also started singing and started tapping at other things to give of better rhythm. Lucy smiled and started dancing.

_[2x]__  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost_

_**Lucy:**__  
I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans_

_**Natsu:**__  
Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize_

_**Together[2x]:**__  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost_

_Didn't know I was lost_  
_I didn't know I was lost_  
_I didn't know I was lost_  
_I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)"_

"Wow, you are a good singer… And dancer…" Nastu complimented her surprising her and making her blush.

"Thanks, you are good at giving off the rhythm. Are you a drummer, by any case?" Lucy smiled at him,

"Yeah, I am. I love playing drums." He grinned with one on his most brilliant grins. Lucy returned the same grin.

"Was that your favorite song?" Nastu asked,

"No… My favorite is 'Since U been gone' by Kelly Clarkson." Lucy answered and Nastu made grimace,

"What a bad choice! Naughty boy is sooo much better! Like the song 'La la la', my favorite! That should be your favorite!" Nastu commented making Lucy angry,

"Shut up, you idiot with a lousy choice of music!" she replied,

"Lousy?! You are the one with lousy choice of music! I mean a song about how better is without the men she loved! What's good in that?!" he shouted,

"You idiot! I hope the girl you love hate you like I hate you!" Lucy shouted so loud that even teachers heard it,

"Well, I hope the boy you love hate you like **I **hate you!" Natsu replied loud as her,

"Copycat!" Lucy said,

"Heartfillia, Dragoneel! Hush! Heartfillia if you're done with you assignments go home!" the teacher in charge came in,

"Then I'm going. Die here, Dragoneel!" Lucy said taking her things and leaving the room,

"It's better to die here then listening to you!" she heard Nastu shouting and teacher hitting him. Lucy was furiously walking through school's corridors while swearing and cursing Natsu.

"I hope I never see him again!" Lucy shouted when she left the school grounds. Why do they fight each other in the first place? Let's find out in the next chapter!

* * *

What do you say? Is it good or bad? English is not my first language and that's why my vocabulary is poor and grammar bad. :/ Please leave a review.

Songs:

Aviici: Wake me up

Kelly Clarkson: Since U been gone

Naughty boy: La la la

I love all of the songs mentioned here but I needed to make Natsu and Lucy fight.. The cause of their constant fighting will be explained in the next chapter.

FairyLove5


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews. I will try to make my chapters longer and bring more characters in the story. Please review if you have more suggestions to help me improve my writing. I do not own Fairy tail all credits go to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

Chapter 3- How it all began

Through the whole week Natsu and Lucy didn't fight or talk to each other. The teachers thought they finally stopped fighting but the whole class knew it was peaceful time before the war.

Lucy couldn't take somebody telling her she has lousy taste in music. And neither could Natsu.  
"Flamebrain,what's up with you and Lucy?" the handsome boy with raven hair asked.

His name is Gray Fullbaster and he's Natsu's best friend (even through they fight a lot,too) and also part of football team. Second most popular boy in school, almost as Natsu.

"With me and who?" Natsu asked acting like he's confused,

"Don't act like you don't know! Lucy,the girl you always fight with, the girl you have feelings for?" Gray said,

"What?! I don't have feelings for a girl with lousy taste in music!" Natsu half-shouted. Gray smirked,

"So you do know who I'm talking about?" Natsu blushed slightly glaring at Gray,

"Shut up,Ice Princess!"he said,

"You wanna go,flamebrain?"

"Bring it on,Popstickle!" Natsu and Gray started fighting.

"Guys,do you want to die?" the red-haired girl suddenly came behind them having them quickly pulling apart and apologizing.

"We're sorry o mighty and highly president Erza!" they bowed almost getting down on their knees but Erza just smirked leaving them behind.

"Witch!" Gray murmured,

"A demon!"Natsu joined,

"What was that?"Erza said pretty loud. Gray and Natsu started shivering.

"N-n-nothing."they said in sync,

"It better be! Oi,Lucy do you have English homework?" Erza went to Lucy who was talking to Levy,

Erza Scarlet, school body president, titania and one of Lucy's best friends. She has a beautiful red hair and a quite pretty face and body but is the biggest fear of every male student of the school.

"Yeah,but why do you need it?" Lucy looked at her with a surprise showing in her eyes.  
"I won't copy it! Just need to check something." Erza said defending herself,

"Hahahah,chill! I'm not a saying anything 'bout copying! Anyway here you go." Lucy give her homework to Erza smiling.

"What's up with you and Natsu these days?" Levy asked,

"Oh,nothing.. I finally understood that fighting with him is just useless waste of energy." Lucy sighed,

"Why did you start fighting at first place?" Levy asked making Erza looked at her with the look 'Don't ask thaat!'. Around Lucy started forming black aura making the whole class shiver.

**#Flashback#**

The first day of high school. New uniforms, new people,new classes. Lucy couldn't wait to start her high school life. Lucy got into the one of most prestigious schools in the whole country together with her best friend Erza.

All the freshmen were meeting in the ceremony hall. Lucy got to do a speach to all students because she was the best one in the entrice exame.  
So when Lucy finally came onto the stage and started talking her long ago perfected speech the pink haired boy suddenly came into the hall running from raven haired boy, onto the stage and crushed onto Lucy. Lucy fell down and the boy on the top of her with his head into her breasts. The whole school started whistling. She was so embarrassed. And that wasn't all! After they got up he said;

" Nice breasts you have there. Is it F or G?" while grinning!  
Lucy hit him so hard he lost his consciousness.

That boy was Natsu,of course, but ever since that day Lucy hated him.

**#End of the flashback#**

"Ohhh... So that was you two! I heard stories about you two! I was sick that day." Levy smiled and Erza and Lucy swetdropped.

The whole thing was school known even some other schools heard about it.

"Thanks Lucy! Gotta run I have English right now!" Erza said and gave Lucy her homework. They were in different classes, Lucy being in 2-1 and Erza in 2-4.

She waved once more while leaving the classroom and she gave one more glare to the Natsu and Gray...

And the bell rang. They all sat to their places waiting for their teacher.

They were having Biology and their teacher was Mrs. Poluchia.

"Good morning class! I have some news for you today!" the teacher said while coming in.  
The whole class went quiet.

"It's that time of the year when you all have school projects and this class got Biology. I need you to find as many as you can practical uses of DNA molecule. You'll work in pairs and pairs will be put up on the board in the hallway. You can't switch pair because they were put together by the school principal. Instructions for the project are on this papir which you'll get after class. " The teacher said and the whole class started exchanging looks.

'This is not good.' Lucy thought and worried expression formed on her face.

„Ugrh! I can't look!" Lucy said while standing in front of the list with closed eyes. She knew something was up if the list was put up by the principal. And the thing she afriad the most was...

„You're with Nastu Dragoneel." Levy said while looking at the list. Lucy opened her eyes looking shocked. And that was her most feared thing. She immediately run to the principal's office.

„Gramps,what's the meaning of that?" she shouted and Makarov looked her in pretended wonder,

„Of what,Lucy dear?" he said,

„Oh,don't act stupid. The lists! I don' want to be paired with that idiot!" Lucy glared at him. Makarov smiled trying to look innocent but Lucy didn't believe him.

„Gramps,what's the meaning of that?" another person came with the exact same question. Lucy immediately recognize the voice,

„Of what,Natsu?" Again the principal tried to look innocent but they still saw through him,

„Listen, I always have teachers and students complaining about your fights and I decided to finish it all." Makarov said,

„But we didn't fight for days! We won't fight anymore!"Lucy cried,

„If I don't know you i might believe that you're not gonna fight anymore. But this has happened more than twice and I know whats next on schedule." Principal said harshly,

"And what's next?" Natsu asked looking angry,

"The biggest fight in the whole universe which will beat your biggest fight till now." The principal said and Lucy sweat dropped,

"Whatever, I'm not gonna do a project with him! I'd rather get an F!" Lucy said,

"Me too!" Natsu said with having Lucy and Makarov looking at him with look 'you already have all F's'

"If you don't do it you'll both gonna stay a year more here." Makarov said half-singing,

"What?!" Lucy and Natsu shouted in sync,

"Well, Natsu gonna either way but it would be such a shame for a straight A student like you Lucy." Makarov said slyly and Lucy started to get angry.

She left the room slamming the door. Makarov and Natsu sweat dropped,

"You really made her angry.."Natsu while grinning,

"Natsu this game won't last long. She'll find out sooner or later…" Makarov said looking at Natsu with sympathetic look,

"I choose later. Right now it's too fun to make it stop…" Natsu waved at principal and left a room with a grin on his face.

* * *

**What will she found out sooner or later? What's the big secret Natsu hides? And why is it so fun to keep it? Well, we'll found out sooner or later.**

**I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. I do not own Fairy tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**FairyLover5**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four, in this chapter you'll have a little fluff between Natsu and Lucy. And I rated this story with T because it has some vulgar words (like bitch…) so I warned ya. And also I'm took advice to make my chapters longer. So this chapters has around 1,900-2,000 words. I'll try to make it even more longer. **

**I do not own Fairy tail. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Who makes me lose my cool?

Through the big apartment you could only hear the sound of shower. After she got home, Lucy went straight to the shower.

She was so angry she could kill somebody. And the feeling of hot water streaming down her body was the only thing that could calm her down.

Not warm, hot. Lucy was a calm type of person. No matter what the situation was she could handle it down with cool head.

Or that was the type of person she wanted to be. She can't be cool with having Natsu around! He makes her so mad she could scream every time she sees him. But he wasn't the only one who make her angry like hell..

_Ring... Ring... Ring_...

Through the apartment the sound of phone ringing echoed. Lucy quickly finished showering and with only body tower hugging her body Lucy ran to the telephone. Not even bothering to see the number of caller, Lucy picked up.

"Hallo? This is Lucy Heartfillia speaking." she said politely,

"Lucy,this is Minerva,your father's personal assistance speaking." Lucy heard one of voices she hates the most,the voice that makes her sick. Lucy's mood became worse than before,

"Yea?" Lucy said sounding bored and irritated,

"So young bitch is irritated, isn't she? Well this isn't pleasure for me also. I was told… No commended to call and inform you that your fiancée has been decided and about your behavior..." Minerva started sounding bitchy and disgusting. Lucy hated her ever since she was small 'cause she was the cause of her mother's death and she never treated Lucy nice,she always called her names just like this time. Lucy was fed up with the shit this bitch was spouting so she cut her off,

"Oh will you shut up already you fucking whore?! Just because you're fucking my father that doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do or how to behave?! You think you can do something to me?! You really think so? Well,if you do you are so wrong! To my father you just his fucking toy. When he dies you'll get nothing! I'll get everything and I'll destroy you! You'll just find yourself on street wondering about your fucking life which you don't have! You can just go to hell together with my father! And tell him I'll listen to what he has to say when he decides to call me by himself and not you old hag!" Lucy shouted hung up throwing her phone on the other side of the room.

She was so furious! She just wanted to go and beat that bitch to her dead. That whore and her father were the one responsible for her mothers death! If he didn't cheat her mother with that ugly witch and make her worried all the time her mother wouldn't fell ill!

Her mother Layla Heartfallia had fragile health and her father knew it! But he didn't give a fuck about it. He only cared about money (which he had on throwing) and himself...

Yeah,the other person making her lose her cool was her father, Jude Heartfillia who she blamed for her mother's death who died when she was 6 years old.

Lucy went to her bedroom, put on her pajamas and went straight to her bed not even bothering drying her wet hair. She didn't have strength for doing homework or studying. She was getting tired of every days fights.

The next morning Lucy woke up with horrible headache. She was feeling weird and weak but she pushed all her feeling aside.

She noticed her window open and quickly closed. 'I'm an idiot! Only idiots leave their windows open through the night!' she thought.

She slowly got up feeling weaker with every movement she made. But as a strong person, she wanted to be,she didn't let it bother her.

She slowly got ready for school, took a pill for headache and sheepishly took of to school. It took her ages to get there and when she finally reached her school and eventually her class room she just laid down on her desk.

"Morning Lu-chan. It's unusual for you to sleep in school!" Levy said happily. Lucy didn't answer,she was really sleeping. That got Levy worried. She put her hand on Lucy's forehead. Her eyes wined.

"Lu-chan you're burning up!" Levy squirmed waking Lucy up. Lucy slowly made her head look at Levy and she smiled.

"Morning, Levy-chan what's up?" she said sounding really tired and exhausted.

"What's up with you? Why are you at school in the first place? You're burning up!" Levy put her hand on her best friend's forehead once more making sure it wasn't just momentary.

Levy knew Lucy for two years now and she only had been sick once. And that time it was so extreme she needed to stay in hospital for two weeks! That's why Levy was worried. Erza told her that Lucy drinks vitamins every morning and leads healthy life so she doesn't get sick easily. Because she took over her mother's fragile health.

"Burning up? But I don't see fire on me." Lucy started spouting nonsense. The whole class got around them.

"Lucy's sick? I bet she's faking it to get the attention from boys." could be heard from the girls population of the class,

" Lucy-san is sick? Who will take her to the health office? I will! No I will!" could be heard by the boys population of the class.

While the boys were fighting about who will take her one boy make his way towards the sick Lucy who now could not be wake up. The small drops of sweat formed on her forehead which got Levy more worried,

"Is she all right? Did you try to wake her up?" a certain pink haired boy asked the worried blunette.

"I tried but she won't wake up." Levy said sounding like she's in panic.

" Calm down Levy. I'll take her to the health office and you take her stuff." Natsu said picking Lucy up bride style.

Levy quickly took Lucy's beg and other stuff and ran after the pink-boy and the blonde. It took a while for boys to notice that Lucy was long gone and they all sounded disappointed.

* * *

"It's a tipical flu." the school nurse said and Levy sighed in relief.

"I need her parents to pick her up." the nurse said and Levy and Natsu exchanged looks,

"But she lives alone. Her father is.. Overseas." Levy lied a bit. Lucy told Levy about her family situation and asked her to not tell anybody about it, even thought the family name Heartfillia was very known Lucy denied to the every professor in school (except the headmaster who needed her parents agreement) about having any connections to the Jude Heartfillia.

"Oh... I see... Then I need someone who can take her home..." the nurse said looking confused,

" I'll take her home." Natsu volunteered while grinning,

"Do you know where she lives?" asked the nurse,

" Yeah,we live quite close. She's in Strawberry street and I'm street away, in Dragon street (A/N: I know lame but I just couldn't think of some better name)" Natsu smiled.

The nurse sighed and gave him the approval. He picked Lucy up and took her things slowly walking to her house which was relatively close. Levy got back to the class telling the teacher about the whole situation.

* * *

"Here we are." Natsu said while slowly unlocking the door of Lucy's apartment.

While walking through her apartment he noticed broken phone on the floor. He smiled sadly. He quietly went in and put her on her bed in her bed room. Her apartment was really neat and tidy and smelled like her,on vanilla and strawberries. He smiled and put a blanket over Lucy.

He made his way to her kitchen and took ice packs she had and put it on her forehead. After that he decided to make her some rice pork. Natsu knew how bad was it when you're sick and there's nobody to take care of you.

Lucy started to wake up. When she got her fully conclusion she realized she's in her bed with ice packs on her forehead. 'Who put these on my forehead?' she thought while smiling to herself.

She heard plates breaking and she rushed to her kitchen. She saw Natsu picking up broken parts of a plate from the floor and some liquid with unknown ingredients boiling. She smiled at the view.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy asked leaning on the wall opposite of her kitchen elements. Natsu looked up and grinned at Lucy,

"Cooking,what are you doing up? Sick people should lay in bed, resting." Nastu said trowing all the pieces in the garbage.

"How can I rest with you in my kitchen?" Lucy said grinning a having Natsu humping.

" Go lay down. The pork will be ready in few minutes." Natsu said showing at her bedroom,

"That's a pork?" Lucy said sarcastically, Natsu pouted and show her the room one more time. Lucy smiled and went back to her room.

It was the first time in a really long time that she felt truthfully happy. Natsu may be an idiot but he has a kind heart and that was one of few things Lucy liked about him.

"The pork is here!" Natsu came into the room singing. Lucy smiled as she sat up. Natsu put the white liquid on her lap. Lucy smiled at Natsu who was looking at her with eyes of the excitement but she was afraid if trying the pork.

"Itadakimasu!" she said putting her hands together. She slowly took the spoon in her hand with the liquid in it and put it in her mouth. Surprisingly,it tasted pretty good.

" This is good? Where did you learned how to cook?" Lucy said slowly eating the pork,

"When you live alone for years you learn it either way." he smiled with a bit sadness hidden in his expression,

" You live alone?" she looked surprised and he nodded,

"Me too." Lucy said,

"I know." he whispered,

"How?" Lucy looked at him in wonder. He freaked out in his head for a moment (she can't find out he knows everything about her) but quickly find an excuse,

" Levy said it in health office. She told the nurse your father's working overseas." Natsu said sounding understanding. Lucy smiled and continued eating.

Natsu went back home in the evening after he look after Lucy and kept her company whole afternoon.

"Thank you,Natsu." Lucy said quietly as he was closing the door but he still heard her and smiled to himself.

* * *

Natsu got home around eight and went straight to bed. He was feeling happy and tired. His cat, Happy, got on his bed and sat next to him.

"Hello, Happy. Did you miss me?" he smiled while patting the cat's head. Happy purred cutely which made Natsu even more happy. (What can I say? He's happy when others are happy).

But his happiness was washed away by just one telephone call.

"Yeah, I'm working on it..  
**….** (**A/N: These are marks for the person who was on the other side of the phone I need it the way it is unknown what's he/she saying**)  
Yeah I know the agreement!  
**….**  
I don't need you to tell me!  
**….**  
Yeah, I'll make it in time!" he hung off his phone wanting to trow it just like Lucy did.

"I'm sorry, L. for lying to you." he said quietly and trow himself on his bed. Happy looked at him sadly, understanding his owner's feelings and laid next to Natsu trying to comfort him.

* * *

**Who's L. now? What Natsu must make in time? What lies is Nastu holding? Leave a review with your opinion. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. **

**I do not own Fairy tail, all credits go to Hiro Mashima. **

**FairyLove5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**This chapter is a little bit shorter then the last one. I'm really sorry but right now I have exams at school and I can't find time to write the story. I'll try for the weekend to put 2 or 3 much longer chapters then this one. So I added two more characters in this chapter and three just mentioned. **

**I do not own Fairy tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Lucy took three days to fully recover and it was fridey when she finally went to school.

The whole school wad very excited and Lucy took a long time to remember that tonight is the semi-finally in football.

Fairy high against Sabertouth high. It was the happening of the year in her school and in the whole high school football tournament.

"Good morning!" Lucy shouted when she got into her classroom. All of the boys immediately got around her asking her if she's feeling better.

The small blunette somehow made her way through the crowd and hugged her best friend.

"Lucy! I missed you so much! I was so worried! Especially when you told me not to visit!" Levy cried,

"I'm fine! I just didn't want you to catch my flu." Lucy smiled as she made her way to her seat.

She sat down and Levy sat in seat next to hers.

"Sooo... I heard that Natsu took a care of you." Levy said slyly rising her eyebrows,

"yeah. He took me home and made me some strange looking pork. And he visited me every day." Lucy grinned,

"Hey! You said it was tasty!" our favorite pink-boy jumped out of no where,

"It was tasty but it still looked weird!" Lucy said and Natsu pouted,

"Why is our captain pouting?" raven-haired boy said while making his way through the crowd with a help of orange-haired boy.

" I'm not pouting!" Natsu said,

"Lucy,you're are getting more beautiful day after day." orange-haired boy kissed the blonde's arm,

"Thank you, Loke. See Natsu, this is how lady should be treated." Lucy said smiling,

"Lady? I don't see a lady around here." Natsu said and earned a smack from both Lucy and Levy.

"Class quiet down! The class started already!" the teacher came in all all of them sat on their places.

* * *

"Lucy, going home already?" Mira asked her blonde hair,

"Yeah, I don't have club activities today. You? You're not in any club as long as I can remember." Lucy answered,

"Helping the teacher." Mira smiled and Lucy got the message,

"Oooo, good luck!" Lucy winked and waved her friend who just smiled and sat down.

Lucy happily walked out of the school building hoping for her friend's progress in love.

"Oi, Luce! Going home already?!" Lucy stiffed a bit. Somehow 'Luce' sounded her awfully familiar and she just couldn't remember how. Maybe Natsu has called her like that before? She put it aside for a while, while turning to Nastu,

"Good luck with the game tonight." Lucy said smiling,

"You're not coming?" Nastu said sounding a bit disappointed,

"Why are you sounding like that? It's not the end of the world if I don't come. Also I know you're gonna win." Lucy looked at him grinning,

"Still, it's not the same. I would love to see you there."Natsu pouted,

"Why? Don't you hate me?" Lucy said in goofy tone and laughed to herself not giving Natsu a chance to talk, " And I also hate you so there's no need for 'It wouldn't be the same without you.'" Somehow Lucy got hurt by her own words and she even didn't know how much did she hurt Nastu with those words.

Once again Lucy smiled at Natsu saying "Bye,bye!" and after that running away afraid to let her tears out in front of him.

Natsu just stood there sad, depressed and very hurt. From a long time ago he knew she loved her but he didn't think that he will get so hurt just by some meaningless words.

* * *

"Hallo? Lucy here." Lucy picked up her phone this time checking the ID of the caller. It was Levy.

"Hey, Lu-chan. Are you coming to the tonight's game?" Levy asked sounding excited,

"Oh, no… I'm not coming… I got… stuff to do. I'm sorry, Levy-chan." Lucy excused herself sounding a bit… No a LOT unsure,

"Stuff? Are you joking me? Lu-chan you must go! It's the biggest happening in our school and I don't want to go alone." Levy shouted at her,

"Why do you must go? Can't you ask somebody else like Jet or Droy?" Lucy asked waiting for an answer which she didn't get for about full five minutes,

"Oh, I get it! Gajeel is in question!" Lucy teased her friend chuckling to herself,

"Stop it, Lu-chan! I need you to goo! Pretty, pretty please!" Levy practically begged her and Lucy just didn't have the heart to refuse her.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go! Just promise me that you won't come here and make me wear one of yours tight dresses and extremely high high heels!" Lucy said,

"Too late!" Lucy heard in her phone and behind her turning around with horrified face. Not only that there was Levy with a extremely tight dress but Erza and Mira too with high heels and big kit full of make up.

"Nooooooo!" Lucy shouted pretending to trying to run away only to be captured by Mira and Erza who can be demons when they are angry.

* * *

"Flamebrain,why are you depressed all afternoon?" Gray asked his friend while stretching up,

"Huh? I'm not depressed or anything! I'm the opposite! Totally fired up for the game!" Natsu said trying to sound cheerful but it didn't work out.

"Lucy?" Gray asked with eyes full of understanding,

"You bet. She doesn't want to come to the game rubbing it in with her hatred for me." Natsu said really depressing making Gray feel a little bit depressed too.

"Wow! Look at her! Heartfillia really know how to beauty herself!" boys in the team said with some of them whistling. Natsu and Gray raised their heads to the direction where the boys were showing spotting a beautiful blonde making her way to her seat.

"Wow." Gray said,

"Yeah I know." Natsu joined, "And she's mine!" Natsu glared at Gray and the boys having them smile stupidly.

"Welcome to the fairy academy Miss Lisanna Strauss. It's good to have you back." The principal said smiling at the short white haired girl who used to attended his school,

"It' good to be back. And don't make my name so long. Just call me L." Lisanna smiled at the old man, singing the documents with a big letter L.

* * *

**So now you know who's the "L.". Hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. I was thinking to add some GraLu and NaLi and a lot of GaLe and JerZa moments. What do you think?**

**Please leave a review.**

**FairyLove5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Here's chapter 6. I made some free time to put it on so I hope you like it. I wasn't sure If the doormen was the right expression for the player who is defending the goal so sorry if it's wrong. I literally translated it from my language so I'm not so sure. Thank you for your reviews and reading.**

**I do not own Fairy tail. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

„It's two minutes till the end of the game and right now is a tie. It really tense right now. Who will win and make sure to play in the finals?" speaker said.

Lucy watched the game really carefully jumping every time Natsu or one of his team got close to the goal. She cheered loudly and cursed the opposite team when they scored their goal.

Natsu was getting tired. He was playing all the time and even scored one goal. From time to time he would rise up his head to find Lucy and every time he saw her excited his energy magically got back. Well, that didn't work this time. He really couldn't restore his energy and was already thinking of letting this game end a tie.

"Why can't he run faster? Just score the damn goal!" Lucy said really loud. Levy grinned at her,

"I thought you don't like sports?" she teased Lucy,

"Well, you thought wrong!" Lucy quickly looking at Levy and returning her eyes to the game, "OH! COME ON, NATSU! RUN FASTER!" Lucy shouted making Erza, Mira and Levy laugh.

Natsu was leading the ball running towards the goal. Suddenly, String, the others club captain, created in front of Natsu trying to get the ball but didn't succeeded. Natsu saw through his actions.

"I can't wait to go back to my school with trophy." String said running against Natsu,

"There's a trophy for losers? First time hearing that." Natsu said,

"Ah, not the metal one. That one." String showed in Lucy's direction making Natsu confused losing focus on the ball. String put his leg ahead of Natsu making Natsu trip. Natsu sensed strong pain in his right leg.

The judges gave String red carton pulling him out of the game. String cursed accusing Nastu of falling by himself.

"Is Natsu gonna be all right? He looks like he's in pain…" Levy commented looking at her blonde friend who was on standing watching over Natsu with worried expression.

Natsu got up ignoring the pain. He got penalty kick and if he scores they will win. And Natsu can't let that opportunity get away for some stupid pain in his leg.

He smiled at his fans waving to the crowd… Well mostly to Lucy wanting to assure her he's all right.

"Looks like he's fine." Levy sighed and sat at her seat, watching the game,

"Yeah." Was all Lucy said. She saw through Natsu acting. She clearly saw pain in his expression.

"That idiot! If he breaks his leg I'm gonna break every bone in his body!" Lucy mumbled making Levy shiver and Erza and Mira nod.

* * *

'OK, this is it. If I can score this I'm gonna take victory and impress Lucy! Idiot, don't think about Lucy now!' he mentally scouted himself,

"Hey, men, are you gonna be alright? If it hurts I can take over, you know?" Gray appeared before Natsu making Natsu grin at him,

"I told you I'm fine! I can do this!" he said patting Gray's shoulder. Gray just sighed and got back to his place.

Natsu once again looked at Lucy who was cheering him on (well that was what he hoped for, in reality she just shouted that she's gonna break him if he breaks his leg. Good thing he can't hear her).

"And Natsu Dragoneel, the ace of the Fairy Tail football team have one penalty kick. Is he going to use this chance and score a winning goal or will he miss is? And he started running towards goal. Seems like it gonna be one hell out of a kick! And he kicked! Will it go in? Oooo the doormen defended it!" They all sighed disappointed in the result. But then they noticed the ball in doormen's was still spinning.

"Oh! It's hot!" the guy shouted letting the ball who continued to spin till it hit the net,

The whole stadium got on their legs starting to cheer. The strange sound (well to Lucy it was strange) marked the end of the game. "Natsu! Natsu!" they all shouted. Natsu grinned jumping out of happiness. His team hugged him and threw him in the air. Natsu just laughed looking for Lucy in the crowd.

She was also jumping out of happiness and clapping her hands. Then she hugged Levy so hard that the girl almost chocked. Oh, how Natsu wished to be into her arms like Levy. Well that sounded really weird and… Cheesy.

"Let's go say hi to the team." Mira said already getting down.

"Coming!" Lucy said jumping and Erza and Levy followed them.

* * *

"Great game tonight, Natsu-sama!" fangirls cheered gathering around Natsu,

"Thanks. I really did my best!" he grinned making the girls squeal,

"You skirt-chaser!" Gray said putting his arm around Natsu's neck,

"Who's the skirt-chaser?!" Natsu shouted at him,

"Hej! Guys! No fighting!" Erza shouted making them both shiver and nod,

"Hahahah, Flamebrain and Iceberg are just so pathetic!" Gajeel said laughing his head off.

"Hi! Gajeel! " Levy happily came before him making him blush and stop laughing. He now started spouting nonsense which Levy couldn't pick up,

"Are you ok?" Levy asked having worried expression on her face,

"I'm-m-m fi-i-ine!" Gajeel said feeling ashamed making Gray and Natsu laugh.

"Who's pathetic now? Metal face!" Gray said gripping his stomach out of laugh,

"Gray-sama was great tonight! Juvia wants to kiss her champion!" another blue- haired girl came out of nowhere smiling at our raven-haired boy. He shivered making few steps back. Juvia started coming closer but suddenly stopped glaring at Lucy,

"Juvia will win, love-rival." She said returning her look to Gray who was now gone, "Where did Gray-sama go? Gray-sama wait for Juvia!" she runned after him looking around for him.

Natsu, Lucy, fangirls and the team laughed at the scene.

"You were great tonight." Lucy said coming closer to Natsu. Luckily, it was dark so no one could see a faint pink blush in his cheeks.

"Thanks."he said feeling embarrass.

"Let's go celebrate!" one boy from the team said,

"Yeaah!" the team cheered. They all went to the locker rooms leaving Lucy and Natsu alone ( Gajeel and Levy disappeared some seconds ago and fangirls and Erza and Mira joined boys)

"You can stop pretending, you know?" Lucy said looking Natsu straight into his eyes,

"What do you mean?" Natsu pretended he doesn't know what she's talking about. But the pain in his leg was getting worse and worse.

"You know what I mean." Lucy half-shouted hitting him in his leg with her leg. He emmediatly fell onto the ground.

"Owww owww owww! You didn't have to hit me that hard you know!" he cried,

"I barely touched you, you know?" she said helping him get up and sit onto the bench.

She then got onto her knees taking out first aid kit from her purse she carried. 'Seriously how can girls have all that in purse that small?!' Natsu thought blushing harder from Lucy's touch.

She carefully took off his shoe and sock (which reeked pretty bad she even made a grimace) reveling swollen ankle.

"Wow, this is worse then I thought!" she commented making Natsu smile painfully.

She then carefully bandage his ankle so he could walk freely.

" This is going to be of use for a day or so but tomorrow you must go and visit a doctor. Understood? If not you may never play football again." Lucy said sounding scary and even make Natsu shiver.

"Ok, but only if you go with me." He said making Lucy look at him in surprise,

"Huh? Why should I go with you?" Lucy asked slightly blushing (and Natsu couldn't see it because of the dark, let's just pretend that reflectors don't exists),

"Because I don't want to go alone." He replied,

"Ask Gray then." Lucy said getting up,

"But then Juvia will start follow us. And that can be really annoying, especially when you go see a doctor. She just starts to ask Gray about his health and how she would treat him if he was sick. And then Gray would run away making Juvia chase him. And in the end I would go alone." He said sounding sad. Lucy somehow got a vision of Natsu's story.

"Ask some other guy from your team." Lucy said,

"But he would tell to coach and I would end up sitting on the bench in the finals. Please, Lucy! You're the only one I can trust!" Natsu looked at her with his famous puppy face and Lucy just couldn't resist,

"Oh, fine! Meet me at the train station at 10." Lucy said walking away,

"How about I pick you up?" he suggested going after her,

"Eh, that would be a no! You'll just gonna get into my apartment and stay there the whole day not visiting the doctor. Also we need to look for some material for our school project." Lucy said,

"So we're going shopping? Cool." Natsu commented making Lucy laugh. They joined their friends wanting to celebrate their victory.

* * *

"So tomorrow on the train station at 10? I'll be there." A girls figure could be seen from shadows. But not only her figure but also her piercing blue eyes that can make you shiver if you look into them.

* * *

**And that was chapter 6. Who is this mysterious person? I bet you already know. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes, English is my second language and this is my second year learning it. If you like my story please leave review with a suggestion how to improve my story.**

**FairyLove5**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Here is my newest chapter. I couldn't update sooner because my computer got infected by a virus that removed all my files including chapter for this story. So I needed to rewrite it all over again. Also I had a lot of exams in past three days so I had less time to be on computer. I'll try to make it up to you for a weekend. I also got an idea for a new story, I need some suggestions for characters so at the end you can read the idea and help me. Thank you for your reviews. My bad character will have her actual debut in next chapter. So enjoy this chapter and their first 'date'.**

**I do not own Fairy tail. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"I'm sorry that I'm late,Natsu." a beautiful blonde girl said finding air to a pink-haired boy. She was feeling guilty because she was late half an hour. And they were supposed to meet at 10 a.m. and now is 10:30. He turned around looking annoyed but when he looked at her he was left breathless. She looked absolutely stunning in her casual outfit. Blue skirt with a black belt, white shirt with blue straps and black booths. So usual but perfect. She had side ponytail and smile on her face.

"I-i-t's nothing." he finally spoke sounding confused,

"You look nice ,Natsu." Lucy said while grinning, she checked him out from the bottom to the top. He was wearing black jeans, white shirt, denim jacket and red converse. Simple jet fashionable. Natsu slightly blushed,

"You look stunning!" he replied with the same grin making Lucy blush.

"Thank you." she said and started to walk with Natsu next to her,

"So what's our plan for today?" he asked,

" You going to the doctor and finding material for our project." she replied shortly,

"Can we skip doctor and just go shopping? And where can we find that material?" he asked,

" No way! We are going to the doctor! And bookstores, library, and shops like that." Lucy answered trying to find something in her purse,

"But that's soo boring! We're just gonna wait there three hours!"Natsu complained pouting. Lucy chuckled tapping Natsu's back,

"Well, not anymore. Who's your doctor? " Lucy smiled making Natsu more confused,

"Dr. Smith, why?" Natsu looked at her in wonder,

"Give me a sec." Lucy said typing something on her phone that she just found in her purse. She called someone and talked about some appointment saying 'Yes.' multiple times. She quickly finished smiling at Natsu,

"We have an appointment at 11:00. And if we finish early that and the shopping we can go for some snack or ever movies." She grinned,

"How did you pulled that out?" he looked at her amazed. He would always wait there 3 or even more hours,

"Some of the treats of having a rich father." Lucy winked at Natsu and he smiled,

"Well,why don't we get started?" he clapped his hands taking Lucy's hand and taking her to a bus that leaded to clinic he belonged to,

* * *

"Well, we're done!" Lucy said writing something in a little notebook,

"Finally! We went to like 10 000 different stores!" Natsu complained sitting on a bench leaving the material next to him. It was already 6 p.m. The visit to the doctor last about and hour or so. Natsu's leg was fine, he just isn't allowed to force it too much, The rest they spend on searching the material for their project

"Well, at least you were examined by doctor so we're sure you're fine and all we need to do with our project is put it all together. And you will have A+ for this project. And it may help you in passing this grade. 4 birds with one stone." Lucy said sitting next to him,

"Hey! Don't speak as if I'm stupid!" he said pouting,

"I don't want to lie to you. Or even bring your hopes up." Lucy grinned making Natsu laugh. He really loved this girl.

"SO what film are we going to watch?" Lucy asked stretching herself,

"Something like 2012" he suddenly got up excited and the moment ago he had no strength. What a weird boy,

"I already watched it." Lucy said sighing and shaking her head,

"Ah come on! Watch it one more time, with me!" he begged but Lucy still didn't agree,

" I don't watch films like that more than one time. Let's go watch Hunger Games. I heard it pretty good film and it has similar genre like the movie you suggested." She replied while getting up and looking at Natsu who made a grimace,

"It doesn't have a similar genre! I want to watch 2012.!" He complained getting angry

"And I want to watch Hunger Games so we're gonna watch it or I'm going home. Pick your choice!" Lucy said also getting angry,

"Fine! Then go home! I don't need you to go to movies!" he answered pouting and hmphing to Lucy crossing his arms.

"Then I'm going home! And I'm gonna take all the material because I know you're gonna just lose it if I leave it with you! And I hate you!" Lucy said taking bags in her hands, Natsu was somehow disappointed when hearing 'hate' part. He was used to it but it still would hurt if the person you love say that to you. He immediately decided to give up on this fight because he has an important goal to carry out and the time is running out.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I will watch Hunger Games with you. Just don't go." He sounded said and surprisingly honest. Lucy looked at him in shock and soon after smiled at him gently,

"Ok, I won't go." He left bags on the bench having Natsu smile. She just didn't want to see him sad that would make her heart hurt. She didn't know why but she also didn't let it bother her. She would rather have him angry then sad.

"Then let's go to the movies!" he got cheerful again taking bags into his hands and smiling. Lucy just chuckled at the scene going to the cinema with having Natsu follow her.

* * *

They watched Hunger Games. The whole film they were laughing at the romantic scenes, even though they didn't know why, and made the popcorns fall on the ground. At the end they were asked to leave by the cute usher who wanted to exchange numbers with Lucy. She just smiled while being dragged by jealous Natsu. They went to the restaurant to eat because Natsu complained that he was hungry. Lucy accepted his complain dragging him to the restaurant with the best desserts considering the price. She was having an urge for sweets and ordered three different cakes: Strawberry cake, Cheese cake and Chocolate cake. Natsu ordered spicy food with extra tobacco souse making Lucy worry about his digestive system.

"Are you gonna be ok after so much spicy food?" Lucy looked at him in wonder,

"Are you gonna be fine with that many cakes?" Natsu asked in the same tone,

"I have an urge for sweets right now." Lucy answered taking a small part of cheese cake and put it in her mouth,

"And I have an urge for spicy food, heheh." He grinned stupidly making Lucy at first sigh then laugh. She just couldn't lie, he was great company and it was fun to be around him.

At the end the bill was huge and Lucy needed to use a credit card she promised herself she won't use. She was feeling bad while paying cursing Natsu that ordered 10 dishes not paying attention to the price. It was already 10 p.m. when they finally went home exhausted by the day. They both were happy and satisfied. Lucy invaded Natsu into her house but Natsu refused not wanting to ruin this day.

"Hey, Natsu…" Lucy said looking at Natsu's back who were preparing to leave,

"What, Luce?" he turned around looking into her eyes,

"I don't hate you, you know?" she said shyly. Natsu smiled feeling extremely happy. Those were the words he wanted to hear since a long time ago.

"I don't hate you either." He answered grinning,

"Yeah, I know." She got next to him pressing her lips against his left cheek making him blush. She made few steps back smiling gently and gratefully. Natsu also smiled gently back waving his hand,

"See you tomorrow." he said walking off,

"Tomorrow is Sunday you know?" she said a bit louder so he could hear her,

"I know. But I may stop by tomorrow." He looked at her one more time smiling and waving his hand and then started to run like a little kid. Lucy smiled at his behavior and went into her house.

"So they also have date tomorrow? I can't let that happen." A white, short-haired women with binocular in her hands said looking at the scene that played just now. Then she leaned on the tree she was hiding behind smiling naughty while thinking about her new plan.

* * *

**So that's it. I'm sorry if it's too short, I'll try to make my chapters longer. So recently I started watching Canadian serial called 'Flashpoint' and I really love it. ****Especially the romance between Jules and Sam.** If you didn't watch it, try it. Especially if you love serials with special forces, cops,etc. and romance mixed into it. So I got an idea for a GraLu story. Lucy would be somewhat like Jules, only she would be the one transferring to the team and Gray as Sam. I tried with Natsu but Gray suits better for this part. The plot would start at the middle of the story so that means Lucy would be there already for months. I need advice about the rest of the team, who would be computer tech ( I somehow got Hibiki here but I'm not sure), who the sergeant (I think Erza would be best suited for the role), leader on the field etc. And I wanted to give them superhuman powers, but one per person (like super sight or hearing and like that). So what do you think? Is the idea good? Who would be suited for the team? Please leave a review.

**I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

**FairyLove5**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Here's one more chappy. Here come our antagonist! Please, everyone, welcome Lisanna Strauss! Thank you for you reviews and please enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, it all belongs to one and only Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Lucy woke up happy and cheerful. It was Sunday and she was woken up by golden rays of sunshine making her hair look blonde. She was happy because she finally won't spend her Sunday all alone. Yeah, she was feeling lonely on Sundays because that was family day and she doesn't have a family (practically she does but she won't ever take Jude Heartfillia as her parent).

She decided to make a wonderful meal for Natsu and herself. She didn't cook for a long time so she needed a little help of a cooking book but her cooking was pretty good.

* * *

Natsu was happily walking towards Lucy's house. It was already 12, perfect time for lunch. And he hoped Lucy would make some jummy food. He bought a little gift for her. A set of aromatic candles. Lucy mentioned that she loves them especially when she takes baths (well that part was mumbled but Natsu still understood it). He was humming his favorite song fast walking towards her house.

"Natsu? Is that you?" he heard behind him. He was surprised. The voice sounded really familiar but he couldn't remember whose it was. So he turned around getting more surprised,

"Lisanna? What are you doing here?" he looked at her in wonder and she just smiled and came closer to him,

"I've returned. America was getting boring." She grinned hugging Natsu. Let me correct myself, not hugging, choking Natsu with her arms around his neck and head on his shoulder.

"How can America be boring? It has a thousand restaurants with different kinds of food!" he complained slowly pushing Lisanna away,

"Typical you, only food on your mind. I really missed you." She said sighing,

"You did? I mean, I missed you too." He sounded confused.

Lisanna was his childhood friend. She is a nice young girl with a pretty face and nice-shaped body. She also has a nice personality (well he only knows her good side). She was here for him when his father disappeared and he was left all alone. Well two years ago she moved to America with her brother Elfman for reasons unknown to him (yeah somebody went to visit some doctors for mad people,etc.). She is also Mirajane's little sister.

"You did? I'm glad. Do you have any plans right now?" she asked smiling sweetly,

"Actually ye…" Natsu tried to say he does but he was cut of,

"You don't? Perfect! You can show me around the town! It really changed a lot since I the last time I was here!" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him away in direction opposite of Lucy's house,

"Lisanna I have an app…" he once again tried to back out but Lisanna continued talking,

"I'm really glad I bumped into you, well we didn't practically bumped into each other but you know what I mean. Do you still live at your last place? Which school are you attending?" she continued asking question which made Natsu confused and forget what he had to say. Lisanna knew that thinking wasn't his strong side so she decided to take avenge of it.

* * *

"I thought that he would be here by now." Lucy talked to herself finishing setting up the table. It already passed 2 p.m. and she was getting a feeling that he might not come. She put that feeling aside not wanting to feel worried or hurt or stood up.

"Please show up, Natsu, don't make me disappointed. I had enough of that for my whole life." She whispered turning on the TV feeling stupid because she was talking to herself.

* * *

"And here is the new shopping mall that opened a year ago. It's bigger than the ones before so it's pretty popular. And with this we are ending our tour." Natsu said watching at his watch. It already passed four and he was an hour away driving from Lucy's house. Lisanna caught his hand not letting him go,

"Wait! You still didn't show me the parks!" she said pouting cutely but it didn't work on Natsu (he isn't like other men, he is dense and woman charms don't work on him, well that exclude Lucy).

"But Lisanna I really have to go. I have an important appointment to attend!" he tried to free himself from her caught but he couldn't. Men, she really got stronger.

"Is it your girlfriend?" she asked sounding sad, again it didn't work on Natsu,

"No it's not but…" he again was cut off by her,

"Then it can't be more important than the reunion with your childhood friend, can it?"she said gripping his hand even harder,

"Actually it is…" he again tried to say something only to be cut by Lisanna, again,

"Then let's go! To the park!" she happily said dragging Natsu with her. He was getting uncomfortable with her and wanted to get rid of her so badly.

* * *

"So he's not going to come, huh? Well it was only to be expected. I, again, proved to myself, that men don't deserve trust." Lucy said walking away from her dining room and getting into her bathroom. It was already 10 p.m. if he didn't come by now he won't. She had enough waiting for her life. She stripped down her clothes and got under hot shower letting few tears fall from her eyes.

She was very disappointed and sad. She didn't expected this from Natsu, she really didn't.

* * *

"Wow, this park got more beautiful this past two years." Lisanna said amazed, looking at the lake in the oldest park of their town. Natsu was getting annoyed.

"So where are we going next?" she asked excited,

"No where! We, together are going nowhere! I'm going to my home and you to yours! I had enough of you!" he said really angry. Lisanna looked at him acting all innocent,

"Why are you like this, Natsu?" she asked pretending like she's gonna cry.

"Stop pretending! I know you well enough to know that you don't cry easily. You made me miss an important appointment today just because you didn't have anyone to show you around the town! You could just ask Mira! But nooo!" he half-shouted,

"Natsu, I'm sorry." She again sounded all cutely and innocent. She got close to him and wanted to put her hand on his shoulder,

"Don't touch me! Go home! I'm going home!" he said and walked away leaving Lisanna in the park. She smiled naughtily looking at his back, "You won't get rid of me that easily, my love. Cause you only belong to me!" she said whispering.

* * *

On the Monday Lucy avoided Natsu all the time. She either ignored them or disappeared whenever he got close to her to apologies. He was getting really annoyed.

When she was all alone in the corridor he jumped her grabbing her hand when she wanted to run away,

"Let me go!" she said sounding furious,

"No I won't! I need to talk with you!" he said gripping her hand even harder,

"There's nothing to talk about! You said you'll come to stop by but you didn't show up! And that's the end of discussion." She said still trying to free herself,

"Listen, Luce! I really planned to come but my childhood friend jumped me and dragged me around the city."he tried to excuse himself,

"I don't care. That won't change the fact that I hate you!" she said angrily glaring at him. He was again hurt deeply,

"Don't say that. You know you don't hate me…"he sounded sad,

"Oh really? And since when do you live in my head?"

" I know you and I can read your emotions!" he said looking at her trying to find her understatement only to see her rage rising,

"You are the last person who can read my emotions! I really hate you!" she said coldly finally freeing away from his grip. She turned around and just when she started walking she was stopped and pined to the wall. Natsu hold tight her hands with his and he capt her shut with his lips. He kissed her and Lucy couldn't fight back. She let him kiss her, she kissed him back.

They were making out in the middle of the empty corridor for a while. But then Lucy got her senses back hitting him hard in his between. He collapsed on the floor from the pain looking at Lucy who was red as tomato.

"Don't you ever come near me again!" she shouted angrily leaving Natsu on the floor who was crying because of the pain. Half in his between and half in his heart that hurtled even more than first one.

"How can I be so idiotic?" he finally said after 10 minutes of trying to get up and neutralize the pain.

* * *

**And that's it. I'll try to put the next chapter tomorrow but I don't promise anything. Thanks for your reviews, follows and favorites. I really love seeing my mailbox full. I'll put my new GraLu story on Saturday with Nalu and Gruvia moments. Its idea is from Canadian serries called 'Flashpoint' really got series. I hope you'll like my story like you like this one (three likes). I'm sorry for grammar mistakes.**

**Love,**

**FairyLove5**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**And here's chapter 9. I hope you'll like it. I really tried hard for this chapter. Here will have some competition between Lucy and Lisanna. Find out more in this chapter. Thank you for all of your reviews.**

**I do not own Fairy tail, it all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Next 10 days Lucy avoided Natsu all the time. Whenever he was in radius of 2 meters around her she would stepped back another 2 meters or run away. Sometimes she would ask Erza to get rid of him with words or even using force. Natsu was feeling more pathetic as the days went by. He was feeling down all the time. His friends were getting worried,

"Flamebrain, what happened between you and Lucy?" Gray finally asked after 10 days of waiting for them to make up or just start talking (arguing) to each other.

"My stupidity happened, that's what!" Natsu said sounding really depressed.

"What did you do, Salamander?" tall black haired teenager said looking at him teammate or even friend. He had lots of piercings on his nose, ears and as his eyebrows. He had a really long hair and red-piercing eyes. And also he is Levy's crush. And Levy was also his. Yeah, that was Gajeel,

"I kissed her forcefully." He said getting more depressed. Around him formed dark blue aura that showed his sadness and guiltiness.

"You really are stupid. You can't kiss girl forcefully no matter how much you like her." A dark-orange haired teenager with blue sunglasses said putting his hands on Natsu's desk. Somehow the boy seemed furious with Natsu.

"Thanks for the advice, Loke. Its not like I learned it last time." Natsu said sarcastically making Loke more furious. Gray noticed Loke's rage growing.

"Why don't you apologize?" Gray asked shaking his friend, whose head was on the desk,

"You think I didn't try that? Whenever I get close to her she runs away or sends Erza at me. I feel so pathetic." Natsu sighed looking even more depressed,

"That's what you get for kissing girl forcefully." Loke commented glaring at Natsu who shivered. Natsu somehow couldn't figure out why was Loke so angry at him. Maybe because he broke one of Loke's morals? Well that was not the reason. Natsu is just too stupid to figure that out. But Gray isn't stupid as him. He knew the true reason for Loke's rage.

"Ok, we will discuss this later. Right now we have P.E. to attend." Gray said pulling his depressed friend up. Natsu unwillingly got up slowly walking towards the exit of the classroom. Gajeel went after him hitting Natsu on his back making him straighten up. Loke was still standing next to the Natsu's desk looking at Natsu and then making his eyes fall on Lucy who was laughing with Levy. Gray stood next to him watching the sad and hurt look his friend had. Somehow Gray felt his sadness.

"Loke we need to go." He finally spoke waking Loke up from his trance,

"Huh? Ah, yeah. " Loke said at first looking confused then the nodded and went to the exit of the classroom after Gajeel and Natsu. Gray watched his friend's back for awhile and then sighed. There are things Natsu isn't supposed to know and Gray won't let him find out.

* * *

"Natsuuu!" Natsu and his friends heard the voice Natsu right now didn't want to hear.

"Just ignore her." He said before his friend managed to turn around,

"Natsuuu!" the girl shouted even louder this time making everybody but Natsu and his friends turn around,

"She's calling you, Natsu. Ignoring her won't make her stop." Gajeel said also getting annoyed by the voice with no reason.

"You're right. You guys go on, I'll catch up with you as soon as I can." Natsu said sighing and his friends went on without him. Natsu turned around facing person he somewhat couldn't stand right now,

"What do you want Lisanna?" He asked irritated by her presence,

"Why are you angry, Natsu? I just wanted to say hi. I started attending this school yesterday. And here I find you! Fate is strange thing, isn't it?" Lisanna said trying to act cutely,

"It's not fate. You probably heard from Mira who goes to the same class as I so stop acting like that." Natsu said sounding bored making Lisanna angry but she didn't show it. Natsu somehow seems smart when it comes to reading Lisanna's lies.

"Acting like what?" Lisanna still acted cutely and innocently,

"Like that! Listen, I have to go now and I don't want to see you, ok? So don't talk to me for now. Understood?" Natsu said turning on his heel,

"Why are you so cold, Natsu? Are you still angry for what happened? I didn't know it was so important. Sorry, ok? Just please stop acting like that." Lisanna said sounding sad and guiltily. Natsu still didn't believe in her words. He knew her since a long time ago and he also knew that she's never sorry for her actions.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't talk to me. I'll ignore you either way." He said walking away from her making her really furious. 'Oh! You won't get rid of me so easily, Natsu! I'll make you mine! Because you belong to me!' she though madly. If someone could hear her thoughts she would be declared crazy. Unfortunately, no one could so Natsu and Lucy are gonna have a lot of troubles.

* * *

"Lucy! Hurry up! Why do you always take so long when you're changing?" Levy said angrily. She was glaring at her best friend who always took long to get dressed and even longer at changing.

"Just a second, Levy!" Lucy said slowly tying her snickers,

"I'm not waiting anymore! I'm going!" Levy said turning around to leave,

"Nooo! Levy! Just a second!" Lucy cried hurrying up and really got ready in second,

"That's better. Now, let's go!" Levy clapped her hands walking away with Lucy. They quickly got to jim. The teacher still wasn't there. The girls joined to the other girls from their class. The chatted about random things but the commotion in the group of girls from other class took their attention,

"L. we saw you talking to Natsu!" one of the girl said to the pretty girl with while hair similar to Mira's just shorter. She had petite face with blue eyes. She was really similar to Mira only Mira was more beautiful than the girl. "L." nickname sounded to Lucy awfully familiar.

"Yeah, and?" The girl smiled sounding confused,

"You are not allowed to!" another girl said angrily,

"Why am I not allowed to talk to my childhood friend?" Lisanna said acting confused. She notice Lucy's attention on her and decided to take avenge of that,

"That doesn't matter! That was in childhood. Now, Natsu belongs to Lucy. I don't think he will dump her for you. I don't mean to offend you, you are pretty and all but Lucy is more beautiful than you. If we need to allow someone to be with Natsu we can only to Lucy, we just can't hate her. And we don't want to hate you." Another girl explained making Lisanna angry inside her. Lucy heard it all and blushed.

"I don't understand? Why can't you hate Lucy and you can hate me if I'm with him? Am I that bad?" she faked sadness,

"Lucy helped us all at least once, she has heart of an angel and we still don't know you, L. And also you aren't as pretty as her. No offence." The first girl said. 'Gosh! How many times will they tell me I'm not as pretty as her?!' Lisanna thought getting angrier inside her but she didn't show it,

"None taken. But are they really dating? 11 days ago, when I got here, Natsu took me on a date. We had great time and he didn't mention her even once." Lisanna said looking innocent. Lucy heard her clearly and felt hurt and betrayed.

"Really? He took you on a date?" the second girl said,

"It was probably friendly date so don't get your hopes up. We don't want you to get hurt. We watched him since long time ago and he always has expression of love when he's looking at her. He only shows it with her." The third one said making Lisanna awfully angry but she just smiled. Lucy didn't hear the last part. Because she walked away when she heard about their date. She wanted to cry but still acted thought on the outside. She'll cry when she get home.

"Quiet down and gather around!" the teacher shouted entering the jim. Elfman Strauss was their P.E. teacher. Funny thing about him, he's Mira's younger brother. Yeah, while Mira lost 2 years Elfman was famous wrestler who retired at the same time as his sister decided to drop out for two years. Principal Dreyal helped them both, thanks to him Elfman was on a special educating that lasted for a year giving him the title P.E. teacher. It has been a year since he started working at this school.

The whole two classes got around Elfman waiting for their tasks. Elfman carefully counted the number of pupils and when they all got around him he started speaking,

"Today boys are on vaulting horse. And girls have special lesion today. For today I got help from my good friend and colleague. Miss Librano." Dark haired with tan skin came into the room. Lily Librano teaches Italian. And she doesn't look Italian more Arabic. And all of the students call you Libra because of her surname. Girls looked at her wondering about their lesion.

"Hi, girls. Today I'll be your P.E. teacher. Please take care of me, ok?" she smiled gently making girls smile at her back.

"Today you girls will take dance lesions. Some girls from this and upper grade complained that I only teach things that are interesting to boys so I decided to do something that will be fun to you. Is that alright?" Elfman asked looking at girls, at Mira to be more exact. Mira approvingly smiled at him and girls cheered.

The boys went out and girls got jim all to themselves. Libra smiled at the girls once more and went toward teacher's desk. There was a radio and Libra put some CD into it.

"Today I want to see your skills. I want to see who knows what and all that. First of all, who had taken some dance lesion before and what kind?" Libra asked them leaning against the teacher's desk. Few girls put their hands in the air including both Lucy and Lisanna. Some of them took ballet lesion only one is still attending, some of them street and brake dance, some of them Hispanic dances, some of them classic but most of them none at all.

"I took ballet and street dance." Lisanna said proudly making all girls looking at her admirably and amazed. She was only one that took two dances,

"That's admirable. Lucy what dances did you take?" Libra looked at the last girl who was still holding her hand up. Lucy smiled gently to the teacher and put her hand down,

"I took all of them." She said shortly surprising the whole crowd especially Libra and Lisanna. Libra thought that she took them all but for a short period and just smiled at her hiding her confusion. Lisanna was dying of jealousy inside her.

"And how many of them did you finish?" Libra asked making Lucy feeling a little bit offended but still she was smiled nicely at the teacher that couldn't know that her father made her attend all kinds of dances so she could impress the whole crowd on one of his fancy parties. As usual his plan worked because Lucy had talent for music including dancing and she, without a problem, concurred them all one by one, one after another. She was better than the most professional dancers out there.

"All of them, Miss Librano. I love dancing and learning new things." Lucy said politely and smiled at confused teacher.

"Then show us what you know, Lucy." Lisanna finally said something after trying to keep herself shut but she couldn't. Her older sister, Mirajane looked at her worriedly knowing something was up with Lisanna. Lucy looked at short haired girl and smiled at her,

"Only if you join me. I don't like dancing alone." Lucy got closer to the girl,

"Gladly." Lisanna said and she and Lucy got into the center of the jim.

"I'll just use elements from dances you learned so we can be equal. "Lucy said still smiling at the girl she somehow couldn't stand. Because of Natsu who stood her up to be with that girl. She couldn't blame the girl because she couldn't know but she still couldn't stand her. And that made her angry.

"I think that's unnecessary but if you want go ahead." Lisanna smiled back at Lucy not feeling guiltily for hating this girl. She had twisted personality and couldn't care less for the other party. She only cared for herself and persons she loved. And she weirdly loved them. Well, that's the other story; let's get back to the main one.

"If you girls are ready." Somehow the teacher didn't oppose their competition and let the music. She put on song that has fast and slow components that could show off all of their skills. Then with that the competition began.

* * *

**And that's that folks. This chapter is longer than the most of my chapters. All about competition and its result you'll read in chapter 10. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. And please read my new story 'Rules'. Arigatou**

**FairyLove5**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here Chapter 10. Here we have an unexpected relationship (not romantic, purely platonic). I hope you'll enjoy it. And please leave a review. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, it all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The competition was intense. They both were good. Lisanna had perfect moves and looked far more experienced than Lucy… Lisanna was assure she's gonna win but Lucy was still catching up. Girls watched them amazed and soon the boys joined too.

The teacher, Libra, also admired their moves. She was good at dancing, finishing many curses with different types of dances but she had to admit that girls were a lot better than her. They were fast and could do a lot of different moves in short period. The only thing missing them was… blending in with the music. They didn't enter the spirit of music.

'Heh, I'm surly gonna win. The fast parts are my specialty.' Lisanna thought smirking at Lucy. Lucy noticed her smirk and smirked back. And the fast part started. Lisanna got more fast and supple, thinking that the crowd was looking at her. But she soon noticed that she was very wrong. She quickly glanced at Lucy and was devastated.

Lucy was moving faster than her, it looked impossible to move like her, but that wasn't the only thing that made crowd's eyes go to her. Lucy completely blended in with music and became one with it. It was like the song was broadcasting through her and not the radio.

Nobody could take their eyes of her. And Lucy? She was really happy. She felt the music inside her like she did a long time ago… When her mom was still alive. She didn't know of her surroundings, she was only focused on the music in and outside of her heart.

She had mixed feelings inside her that made her move faster and faster, better and better. And only one image pop out in her head Natsu with his famous grin on his face. Lucy suddenly stopped at the image. She soon released that the song finished a long time ago and the crowd was looking at her amazed. She looked at Lisanna who had her mouth wide open.

Then through the jim a roaring applause could be heard. The whole crowd cheered for Lucy who was still half in her trance. And then she saw his face in the crowd.

He was amazed. He didn't know she could dance like that. Natsu started to go through the crowd, trying to catch Lucy's sight. And he caught it but… She just smiled at him sadly. Then the teacher, Libra, came to her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and left the room leaving the cheering crowd.

"You, lazy morons! Get back here! Your running away is not men! I'll drop your grade for slacking off!" Elfman shouted after Lucy walked out. He, also, felt amazed by her dance.

"Yeah, yeah…" the boys sounded disappointed. They wanted to watch Lucy more, she was the school idol, and now Elfman was threatening with lowering their grades… And they were only good in P.E.!

* * *

"You were great, Lu-chan!" Levy jumped around her best friend happily,

"Calm down, Levy-chan. I wasn't such a big matter." Lucy answered, smiling at her best friend,

"What talent did she show now?" out of nowhere Erza popped out with her hands on Lucy's shoulders,

"She was dancing! Amazingly! She was so fast! So perfect! Sooo everything!" Levy had stares in her eyes. Lucy just became her idol!

"Ah, I know. The first time teachers came to teach her dancing they were left breathless. She could perfect every dance in very short period. Well, that also had its ugly sides but it's not worth mentioning." Erza said tapping Lucy's shoulders who just smiled at her,

"What ugly sides?" Levy looked confused. 'The teachers were amazed, weren't they? Why that would have its ugly sides?' Levy thought. Erza looked at Lucy worriedly like she's looking for approval or something like that. Lucy just nodded and smiled at Erza who smiled back.

"She was also called weirdo and monster and stuff like that. The way and speed she gained knowledge made teachers disgusted. With just one look Lucy can memorize everything and that's what made teachers envious. She soon lost all of her friend except me, Gray and Loke." Erza said leaving Levy shocked. And it clearly could be seen on her face. Lucy had painful expression on her face, trying to prevent all of her ugly memories from that time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Levy looked really worried and guiltily,

"Don't worry. You couldn't. You don't have to apologize for anything." Lucy tapped Levy's head and smiled at her.

"And I also didn't know that Gray and you are childhood friends! And with Loke, too. You don't talk to each other in school at all." Levy smiled at her blonde friend trying to make her more cheerful,

"Well, we don't talk to each other so we can prevent any rumor about us." Suddenly guys hands hugged Lucy's neck. 'Well, even without you talking at school there are thousands of rumors about you two...' Levy thought almost saying it out loud.

"G-gray!" Lucy stuttered, looking really surprised, "What are you doing! Get your hands off me! You are doing the opposite of what you just said!"

"Don't worry, there's nobody in this hall except us." Gray said hugging Lucy harder and making her blush a little,

"Get your hands off her! She's mine!" Erza said punching Gray and pulling Lucy towards her. Erza glared at Gray making him shiver and Lucy only smiled. Levy sweat dropped at the view. She didn't know that Lucy was good with Gray and she surly didn't know that they were like that.

At school, Gray was the 'Cool' guy popular by girls and boys, looking cold-blooded and fearless. But seeing him like this, shivering by just one glare Erza directed towards him was definitely not what Levy expected.

"Let's cut classes today!" suddenly Lucy said surprising all three of them,

"What?!" Levy said looking at Lucy in horror. She didn't know that Lucy liked to skip classes, either.

"Why?" Erza asked not looking like she's opposing the idea,

"Well, now everybody will have their attention on me, more than most of the time. And I just can't concentrate on the lesions while everybody's staring at me." Lucy explained,

"Ok, let's cut classes!" Gray agreed and Erza nodded. Levy looked at them speechless and really confused.

"Will you join, Levy?" Lucy asked smiling at the petite blunette,

"Huh? Cut classes? I can't do that!" Levy said defensively,

"Why? Just try one time! It's fun!" Lucy said taking Levy's hand and making her way towards the rooftop. It was their hiding spot. Erza and Gray both run after them trying to make as less noise as they could.

* * *

"Lucy Heartfillia!" the teacher was taking attendance.

"Lucy is not here? Well, that's odd. She never skips classes. And Fullbaster and McGarden aren't here either…." The teacher commented looking across the classroom. The female students started whispering and gossiping the moment teacher said that Gray wasn't present, either.

"Maybe they are together on a date! Skipping classes together! That's so romantic!" one of them whispered,

"That is romantic, but why does it have to be Lucy!" one of them said, making a grimace,

"Well… Lucy is the prettiest girl in school and if someone has to take Gray it would be the best if that someone could be Lucy. I mean she's like perfect! Did you see her dance? I've never seen moves like that! She made me her fan!" the third one had stars in her eyes,

"Yeah, you're right! They suit each other and look the best together." The second one unhappily agreed with her friends. She had to admit she was nowhere near Lucy in looks, grades or dancing. Lucy was like goodness!

"But I thought that Lucy is with Natsu!" the fourth one said,

"Well, looks like they are not. Either way, Lucy looks better with Gray." The third one said,

"No! Lucy looks better with Natsu!" said the forth one glaring at the third one,

"Class! Quiet down! Especially you four!" the teacher finally reacted glaring at our nameless quarto which quiet down at instant.

Natsu was feeling jealous and angry! He heard the talk that the quarto led. How could he not hear it? They were pretty loud and they were just behind him. He was wondering when the teacher will react. Black aura formed around him which made students around him move their desks as far as they could. Then Natsu sighed, knowing that Gray wasn't the one at fault. He couldn't blame Lucy for being close to her childhood friend, also. 'I just want you to remember! What is taking you so long? You didn't like that time?! The time you spent with me?!' Natsu thought and felt more irritated by his thoughts. He punched his desk almost breaking it. He surprised and scared the class including the teacher,

"Dragoneel, if you're angry go break things at your home! Don't destroy school property!" the teacher said trying to sound strict and angry but she couldn't hide the tone of being scared.

"Aye, sir." He said irritated while slowly taking his stuff. Then he looked at teacher bowed his head like an apology for breaking the desk and left the classroom. He cursed quietly but the sound still echoed throughout the hall. Suddenly, he stopped and looked through the window on his left. He could see a big sakura tree and another part of the school building. Hi sighed trying to calm himself down. 'When will I stop making mistakes?' he though continuing walking towards the school entrance/exit.

* * *

**And here's the 10 chapter,already! This chapter has 1,600 words and so far that was my longest chapter. What do you think of this chappy? Who is the person that has to remember something? I think you already know. In next chappy I'll bring Lucy's dad back into the game. The things will get more complicated and dramatic so if you don't like drama I can't recommend you my future chapters. Thanks for reading and please read my other story, 'Rules' it's GraLu story. And I really sorry for grammar mistakes, I'm trying the hardest I can too made it more understandable.**

**Love,**

**FairyLove5**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! Here will have more things about Lucy's past and singing! I recommend you to listen songs: 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson and 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis at the parts with singing for better atmosphere. Of course you don't need to if you don't like the songs or just don't want to. I hope you'll like my longest chapter till now and please review. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"It has been such a long time since we did this." Gray commented while lying on the rooftop and watching at the sky. Lucy was on his right and Erza right next to her. Levy was just standing there watching them weirdly.

"When was the last time when we did this?" Lucy asked sounding really curious. Levy looked at her in wonder, she sounded too curious like she was talking about someone else,

"Two years ago, when we were still in middle school. We would skip classes every week at least once." Erza said taking Lucy's hand. Lucy looked at Erza in wonder,

"We did? Every week? And we still weren't expelled out of the school?" Lucy said looking really surprised. Levy was confused… 'How come Lucy is asking this? Didn't she skip classes together with them?' she thought.

"That was because of our grades. You were the smartest kid in the school, because of your photographic memory, always getting first place in the national exams, I was the ace of the volleyball team , Loke was ace of the tennis team and Gray of the swimming team. It was middle-class school and with us enrolled the school had better reputation." Erza explained to Lucy. Ok, now Levy was really freaked out. She was skipping classes with some super humans… Scratch that! She wasn't even sure they were humans! And Lucy was asking question which were involving her too. Gray noticed her confused look and immediately knew what was on her mind,

"Lucy can't remember her whole middle-school life. She can't remember three whole years of her life and Erza, Loke and I are trying to help her remember." Gray said which surprised Levy. It also drew Lucy's and Erza's attention to her. Lucy smiled sadly at her blue-haired friend.

"Why?" Levy asked all confused. Lucy had amnesia and she didn't know it. She found out at least ten new things about Lucy today, and she was her friend for two years now.

"I fell down the stairs two years ago, a month before high school and since then I can't remember anything that happened after my mother's death." Lucy said still smiling but Levy saw enormous sadness in her eyes. Levy knew a lot about Lucy but still not enough. She knew that Lucy was rich, that her mother died from cancer and that she couldn't stand her father so she denies having any connection to him. She also knew basic thing about her, like her birthday and her favorite color. But she had no idea that Lucy has amnesia. She has never showed any sign of amnesia.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Levy asked showing tears in her eyes. Lucy's expression changed to worried one. She thought that she hurt Levy by not telling her about her amnesia,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you by not telling you about it. I just thought that it doesn't matter because I can remember everything from the time I awoke. I remember all the people important to me and the best moments of my life so those three years don't matter to me." Lucy said while getting up. Then she went to her crying friend and hugged her.

"I'm not mad because you didn't tell me about it. I can't imagine losing any of my memories, being them good or bad. Just thinking about how you feel makes me so sad that I can't hold back my tears." Levy said while burying her head into Lucy's shoulder.

"Shh, don't cry. I doesn't matter to me so you shouldn't cry." Lucy tried to calm her blue friend down. Soon enough Levy stopped crying.

"You know, I used to cry all the time because of my memories. I was given photographic memory and I still lost three years of my life. They just flew away. Ironic, isn't it? Heh, I tried to remember those three years so many times, but I couldn't. The doctors have also given up on me and declared permanent amnesia. Still, I didn't give up. Even now I'm trying to remember those three years. And Erza, Gray and Loke are helping me by showing me pictures and recounting our adventures." Lucy smiled at her and patted her head. Levy returned the smile still sniffing every now and then.

Erza and Gray smile at the scene. It was so heart-warming and it made Erza hug the two girls. She started to choke them. Well, she started to choke Levy, Lucy was already used to it.

"I have an idea! Let's do something we used to do!" Gray suddenly said. Erza finally let go the two girls and looked at Gray in wonder,

"What?" Lucy asked looking confused.

"Let's perform again! In our band!" Gray clapped his hands and then quickly got up on his feet,

"We/You had a band?" Lucy and Levy asked at the same time,

"Yeah, we did. Why not? I'll tell Loke about it and you take care of the stage!" Erza said while taking out her phone. Gray nodded and took out his mobile.

"Yey! We'll perform again!" Lucy jumped happily. She was so cute and Levy just smiled at her mature-looking but childish inside friend.

"So I wasn't important to you, huh?" behind slightly opened door was standing our famous pink-haired teenager. 'Stuipid! Don't think like that! She just can't remember anything from then and that doesn't mean she doesn't care for you!' Natsu mentally scouled himself.

*Riing, riiiing*

Short melody interrupted Natsu's thinking. He quickly took out his phone only to see one message from his best friend.

"Tonight. Uncle's restaurant. The band." Really familiar text showed on his screen. He looked through the small space that separated the door and the wall. Natsu saw Gray looking in his direction and then he winked. Natsu smiled to himself and then left.

Gray waved back. Even thought he and Natsu fought all the time, he still considered him as his best friend. The only thing, important to Lucy (well, that time it was very important to her) that she can't remember was Natsu. They all befriended him in their first year in middle school. They he completely blend into the group and Lucy really cared for him. After her accident she forgot Natsu and the best time in her life, those three years. There were a lots of things Lucy wouldn't do if she had those memories and one of them was hating Natsu.

* * *

"Ok, we have guitar, bass, keyboard, lead vocal and backing vocal… We're still missing drummer." Gray said looking at his band mates. They were at uncle's restaurant. The uncle we're talking about is Gildarts Clive and he was just Loke's uncle but they all called him uncle (just to annoy him).

"Can't we go without the drummer?" Levy asked looking at worried Gray. Well, Levy didn't know much about music because she was always buried in her books and she also didn't have any special talent involving music.

"We can't go without the drummer. Drums are very important in music. They give off the rhythm and the rhythm is really important! We need to find someone to fill in the spot." Loke said sounding really nervous and worried. They already booked the stage for themselves and Gildarts already delayed the group that needed to take place tonight. And if they don't perform (which they can't without the drummer) Gildarts will kill him (yeah, just Loke, the others will be spared).

"Relax, Loke, we'll find the drummer just in time." Lucy tried to comfort her childhood friend which didn't seem to work.

"How? We're on in 30 minutes and there's no way to find the drummer on time!" Loke cried. Lucy sighed at the pitiful friend she had. And to think that he has a fanclub at school. If those girls knew the real him they wouldn't believe it.

'If only we can find the drummer! Do I know any drummer? Ah! Yeah, we could ask Na… No way in hell! I hate that lying bastard!' Lucy thought and the angry expression formed on her face. They all knew what she was thinking.

"Well, I know one drummer that lives close by. But… Somebody here probably won't agree…" Erza said making all of them look at Lucy,

"What? Why wouldn't I agree? I don't even know who you are talking about!" Lucy said looking at her friends weirdly. They all sighed. Lucy has photographic memory and is pretty smart but she can be so dense at the times.

"I'm talking about Natsu here. He's excellent drummer and it would really help if we call him here." Erza sighed and looked at Lucy who now had irritated expression on her face,

"No way in hell!" she just answered looking more irritated than before,

"Please, Lucy! We talked about how Gildarts can be scary and I'm too beautiful and young to die!" Loke cried making a puppy face. And Lucy just couldn't say no to his puppy face.

"No!" she answered. Well, looks like she became immune on his puppy face. And then the rest of the group made puppy face. At first she still looked irritated and angry but in the end she gave up.

"Ok! You can invite him but keep him away from me! At least three meters." Lucy said sighing. She was still furious at him.

"Thank you, Lucy! I love you!" Loke hugged her out of happiness.

"Yeah, yeah! I love you too." She returned the hug. What can she do? She just loves hugging. Her mother used to hug her all the time and she found comfort in hugging.

"I texted him. He said he'll come in ten minutes!" Gray said while showing his phone.

And soon enough Natsu came. And ten minutes haven't even passed. And the best of all, Natsu lived close to Lucy and Lucy needs twenty minutes jogging to come here.

"Wow, men! You're really fast!" Gray brofisted him. Natsu smiled. He looked perfect, already wearing clothes that were flashy just for performances. Lucy looked at him in wonder. It looked like he was ready, waiting for their call.

Now, they had the whole band. Natsu on drums, Loke as keyboardist, Erza on bass, Gray on lead guitar, Levy as backing vocal (they made her to, she isn't very good at singing but she also isn't bad at it) and Lucy as lead vocal. They came onto the stage only to be cheered by the audience. Lucy quickly took her place at the front and glanced at her friends (mostly at Gray) why mouthing 'What are we called?'. Gray smiled at her and whispered 'Fairy Tail' which made Lucy smile.

"Hi! Minna-san! My name is Lucy and this is my band Fairy Tail! Tonight we will entertain you and I hope you'll like us! The first song we shall sing is from popular performer Kelly Clarkson, and the song is called 'Behind These Hazel Eyes**'**, so let's start!" she said and the audience cheered. She quickly glanced at Natsu who smiled at her,

"One, two, three, four!" he said while tapping with his drumsticks one at the other, four times. Then they all started playing and Lucy singing. Levy was backing her up. (A/N: I recommend you to start 'Behind These Hazel Eyes')

"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

**Together:**

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

**Lucy:**

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
**  
Together:  
**  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
**  
Lucy:**

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
Anymore...

**Together:**

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes."

When the song finished the crowd started clapping really loudly. The cheered and asked for more. Everybody was amazed by the band.

'Wow, Lucy has amazing voice.' Levy thought while looking admirably in direction of her blonde friend. Erza noticed that and just laughed to herself.

While singing Lucy thought of Natsu and one tear escaped from her right eye. Luckily nobody could notice that because of the light effects. She smiled at the audience.

"The next song we'll be singing is Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis." Lucy commented while quickly glancing at Natsu. He was staring at her and he noticed her glancing at him. He smiled at her and she just ignored him returning her attention to the cheering crowd. Natsu felt disappointed and sad but after three seconds he noticed Lucy giving him peace sign. He suddenly felt really happy. He really was bipolar, wasn't he? But we can't blame him, can we? **(A/N: I recommend you to start 'Bleeding love')**

" **Lucy:**

Ouuuuuu, eaaah…

Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen

But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy

**Lucy, Erza and Levy:**

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open and I,  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open…"

* * *

They played the whole evening and made the crowd amazed and Gildarts happy. The crowd loved them and you could hear them talking about coming back sometimes or that this club became one of their favorite ones.

"You were good, kids. How about you play some more for me, sometimes? I can pay you some cash. Well, to all of you accept Loke, Gray and Natsu." Gildarts commented making the boys angry.

"Why won't you pay to us, uncle?" Loke complained making Gildarts hit him,

"How many times did I told you to not call me 'uncle'!" he said angrily,

"We will be glad to play sometimes for you." Lucy smiled at the older man and he ruffed her head,

"I will pay you the most, Lucy. The crowd enjoyed your voice. There were a lot of young boys wanting your number." He said glancing at Natsu who had irritated expression. He was mumbling something to himself and nobody could understand him. Gildarts just laughed at the teen while walking away from the group.

"You know, we didn't finish our project and we need to make it before next Monday." Lucy said while sitting next to Natsu. He quickly stopped mumbling looking a bit confused at first but he soon smiled at the person that took his heart.

"I was thinking that we can finish it on Saturday. What do think? My place?" she said looking at the pinky.

"Should I bring some snacks?" he replied,

"If you want. So 11?" Lucy looked at the boy to her right with expecting eyes,

"Yeah!" he said and then hugged her surprising her and making her blush. She smiled at him returning the hug (I mentioned that she loves hugging) finally understanding the feeling she always gets around him.

She was in love with Natsu Dragoneel and she finally accepted it.

* * *

**And here's chapter 11. This is my longest chapter ever! What do you think? Lucy finally understood her feelings while singing 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' song. I really love this song! From next chappy I will make more NaLu moments and Lisanna will continue her evil plans. And two more characters will make their debut. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes and please read my second, GraLu story: Important.  
Love,**

**Fairy Love5**


End file.
